


Day 22: Lazy

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Femslash February [22]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Rated mature for vague themes, and to be on the safe side
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:40:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22850362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: The couple spends a quiet day at home.
Relationships: Aurelia Hammerlock/Maya
Series: Femslash February [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619746
Kudos: 3





	Day 22: Lazy

**Author's Note:**

> For Femslash February! Send a request on Tumblr (I don't know Borderlands 3 peeps, but I'll try if requested, specify if you want nsfw, or it will be sfw). https://nessiesspeakeasy.tumblr.com/post/190576925284/femslashfeb-any-world-any-fandom-any

Aurelia stretched, her naked body surrounded by the best sheets money could buy. She rolled to her side and pulled in the other body close. “Mm, what do you say we stay in bed all day? We don’t have to do anything naughty, I'm just so comfortable.”

Maya, draped in the best pajamas money could buy, smiled and turned to Aurelia. “Okay. We could finish watching that show we’ve been meaning to.”

“Sounds brilliant! I’ll call for breakfast! Do you want coffee from that cafe?”

Maya nodded and cuddled into Aurelia, pulling the covers more snugly over her.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: https://nessiesspeakeasy.tumblr.com/  
> My old Borderlands tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


End file.
